sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6
This is the sixth episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the sixth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot Continuing off of Yolko's death, Kirito looks out the window and sees a cloaked figure across a rooftop. Believing him to be a suspect in Yolko's murder, Kirito jumps out the window to pursue the cloaked figure, but Kirito falls through a window, failing to capture the figure. Kirito returns to the apartment with the dagger used to kill Yolko, stating that he failed to capture the suspect. Asuna insults Kirito by saying he's no where near as great as a great detective such as Batman. Surprisingly infuriated by this comment Kirito yells out "Fuck you!". Now being the only assumed traitor of his Guild, Schmitt starts to believe in Yolko's theory that Griselda is a ghost and knows it's only a matter of time until Griselda kills him. As Schmitt frantically panics, Asuna asks Kirito what their next move is going to be, but finds out that Kirito has left her with a completely scared Schmitt. Asuna finds Kirito and chastises him for leaving her behind, but Kirito responds saying none of his previous actions were out of character for him. Asuna acknowledges this and reluctantly gives Kirito a sandwich she made. Kirito asks Asuna how she was able to make it with her difficulty of using a menu, but before he can finish, Asuna threatens to stab Kirito in the eye. As the two are eating, Asuna starts to discuss what they've learned, but Kirito stops saying he was already able to figure out everything. Furious at the fact that Kirito solved he mystery without her, Asuna stomps the ground, making Kirto drop his sandwich and it shatters. Grief-stricken with his sandwich's "death", Kirito takes a moment of silence. Terrified of being killed next, Schmitt goes to Griselda's grave in Floor 19 and begging for forgiveness. As Schmitt is begging, he is approached by a cloaked female figure who asks what he did. Thinking the figure is Griselda's ghost, Schmitt pleads to her for mercy, promising to do anything. A male cloaked figure emerges and demands to know how Schmitt was involved in Griselda's murder. Schmitt doesn't answer the question and offers to kill other people in order to live. With both figures horrified by Schmitt's willingness to sacrifice others, they reveal themselves to be Yolko and Kains, who are in fact alive. No longer concerned with Griselda for the moment, Kains asks how many people he would've killed if asked, but Schmitt regards the amount as unimportant. As they're talking, Schmitt is stabbed and paralyzed while Yolko and Kains are held at sword point by two Laughing Coffin members. One of the Laughing Coffin members recognize Schmitt from his review channel "Piece of Schmitt Games", and reveals to be the commenter, Johnny Black, who threatened Schmitt of making him a "meat toboggan". Jeffrey, the Leader of Laughing Coffin approaches and says the bible verse, "With an Asses Jaw Bone". The group, although terrified of the members, are confused by Jeffrey's odd bible quotes. Johnny tries to talk about Jeffrey's biblical motif, noting that it's actually holding them back. Jeffrey refuses to listen, even though Johnny was able to think of a better bible verse, and prepares to kill Schmitt. However, he is stopped by the arrival of Kirito. Kirito in a batmanish tone demands that Laughing Coffin let Yolko, Kains and Schmitt go, which Jeffrey refuses to do, as they have already been paid by their client, though only 50 bucks. Hearing the rather unimpressive amount of money given for the murder of three people, Kirito returns to his normal voice and advises the Laughing Coffin members to tone down the religious theme as a business strategy, and to spread their appeal through ad campaigns, motivating them to make themselves known. The members are overtaken by Kirito's enthusiastic advice, letting their targets go as slaves to thank him for his advice. Though grateful for the save, Yolko asks why Kirito why he came in the first place, and Kirito answers that he has finally solved both the safe-zone murders and Griselda's murder. Kirito was already suspicious of both Yolko and Kains' apparent death in safe-zones and after doing some digging, he discovered there is a glitch on Floor 57 that causes player to have death animation instead of teleportation while in free-fall, such as when Kains was hanging from the bell tower and when Yolko fell from the window. Yolko asks Kirito saw through her theory of a ghost being present, but Kirito exclaims that the simple answer is the fact that he's not an idiot, which Kains agrees was a flaw in their plan, much to Yolko's annoyance. Kirito also points out evidence regarding the ghost theory. While Kirito pursued Yolko's "killer", he noticed that he used a Teleport Crystal to escape before he fell through a window, noticing instantly that a ghost wouldn't need a teleporting item. Also with Yolko's reaction when Kirito first suspected that Kains' death was fake and her barely hidden disdain for Schmitt, it becomes pretty clear that both Yolko and Kains created the safe-zone conspiracy to get Schmitt to confess to Griselda's murder since he was the only other person who wanted to keep the item. Kains though still had one question, who Kirito was, as this was the first time they officially met. Yolko explains that she entangled him in their web of lies, but when Kains asked her why she couldn't think of a reason. Kains and Yolko question Schmitt on how he could've killed Griselda. Although Schmitt claims he had nothing to do with his friend's death, neither Yolko or Kains believe him. Kirito comes out of nowhere and reveals that Schmitt is in fact not the killer. Kains isn't convinced due to not believing there were any other suspects, but Kirito proves otherwise, calling upon Griselda's husband Grimlock. Initially, Yolko and Kains are shocked at hearing Grimlock's name, but after he doesn't appear, they are less than surprised. Seconds later, Asuna appears with Grimlock who wasn't very cooperative to meet with his former guild members. Kains is furious with how Yolko involved another person, but Asuna points out if Yolko never friended her, they wouldn't have been able to save the three players from Laughing Coffin. However, this makes Kains more furious, at their entire plan, which they've been planning for six months, could've been compromised from Yolko being unable to use the menu to delete her friend's list. Kains doubts that Grimlock is the killer because he was helping them in catching Schmitt, but Kirito points out it's not uncommon for killers to help frame others for their crime. Although bandits are able to extort people of items, Kirito rules Schmitt out because he wouldn't have trusted a complete stranger with the task and he wouldn't have been able to beat Griselda singlehandedly or smart enough to catch her unawares, Kains and realize that this is true, much to Schitt's annoyance. With Schmitt no longer a suspect, Kains asks him why he was apologizing to Griselda for nothing and Schmitt says he's learned to assume the accusation from his role as a game reviewer. Yolko argues that Grimlock couldn't have killed Griselda, as they were an ideal couple, but Kirito claims that that's what made Grimlock a major suspect. Kirito points out that married players share inventory spaces meaning that Grimlock could've stolen the item at any time and with Griselda dead, the widower could have all the profits to himself. Grimlock interjects saying that the item had nothing to do with why he killed Griselda. Grimlock explains that before, he and Griselda were indeed a perfect couple and never had a single fight. However their relationship changed when Griselda forgot to make him dinner. Although Griselda promised to make up for it the next day, Grimlock felt this neglect as a complete betrayal. In order to preserve Griselda's memory, Grimlock decided to kill the thing that took her place. Kirito is disgusted with how easy it was for Grimlock to kill the person he loved, claiming that what they had was special and what everyone is looking for, claiming that Grimlock's love for Griselda was only a possessive relationship. Grimlock isn't phased by Kirito's retort saying he'll understand one day what love feels like. Before Kirito can say something else, Asuna tells Grimlock that his hat makes him look like a hipster, which causes him to fall to his knees. Kirito is mad that Asuna's comment hurt Grimlock even more that his, as it came from a place that "scared and confused" him, but adds to her insult by saying that his hat makes him look like John Lennon during the Mafia. Although he complained the entire time, Kains acknowledges that they would've been dead if Kirito and Asuna hadn't been involved, and thanks Kirito. But Kirito ruins the moment by saying that the three of them were "the best slaves a boy can have", Kains then gives up and leads his friends behind a tree where they proceed to start beating Grimlock to death. With the case solved, Asuna makes a touching remark saying it was nice to see that Kirito has a sensitive side when confronting Grimlock. Kirito asks Asuna not to get clingy, saying he forgives her for not believing in him. Asuna tries to prove a point and asks Yolko, Kains and Schmitt to keep it down while they were killing Grimlock, with Schmitt apologizing and saying they're just about done, snapping Grimlock's neck. After Grimlock is finally dead, Kirito thanks Asuna for adding Yolko to her friend's list. Since Kirito never friends anyone, he probably would've been too late to save the former guild from Laughing Coffin. As Kirito and Asuna are about to leave, they see the ghost of Griselda standing over her own grave. Griselda thanks Kirito and Asuna for avenging her, but both players are terrified with Kirito throwing a sword at the specter and running away. After the credits, Kirito and Asuna are back at the restaurant, with Kirito claiming he's completely forgot something. Asuna questions Kirito on what they have forgotten, with Kirito showing the banner for "Kirito is Always Right Foundation"'s grand reopening. Annoyed, Asuna grabs a fork and stabs Kirito in the eye, with the Something Witty Entertainment logo showing the fork in it's eye. Cast * Rachel Michelle Thompson: Yolko * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna * YamatoSFX: Kirito * KaggyVA: Schmitt * Hayabusa449: Kains * Sonicring123Dubs: Johnny Black * LordMegatronG1: Jeffrey * KaiserNeko: Grimlock * MOM0KI: Griselda Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * SAO Soundtrack * Bravely Default * Darksiders I & II * Psychonauts * Dust: An Elysian Tail * Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies * Persona Q * Awsomenauts * The Binding of Isaac * The Batman Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * Kirito doesn't fail to jump onto the roof. Hence, Asuna never tells Kirito that he'll "never be Batman". * Kirito doesn't leave Asuna alone with Schmitt. * Kirito doesn't figure out the mystery off screen. * Schmitt doesn't offer to kill orphans to "Griselda's ghost". * Johnny Black isn't one of the haters Schmitt is afraid of. * The leader of Laughing Coffin isn't called "Jeffrey", he's called PoH (Prince of Hell), and he doesn't have hallucinations about Jesus or quote obscure or incorrect bible passages. ** As a result Johnny Black doesn't question his motif or authority. Nor is the guild failing to get clients. ** It also isn't stated, nor implied, that he was one of the players at the Illfang raid. * The members of Laughing Coffin don't put on fake psychotic personas/are actually relatively normal people under the surface. They really are that crazy. * Kirito doesn't claim to be a member of "Aincrad PD" nor does he give Laughing Coffin financial advice. He instead claims that there are players on the way to capture them. ** Meaning Kirito's actions don't result in them giving away their secret location, resulting in their arrest. * PoH doesn't make Caynz and Yolko Kirito's slaves after their exchange. * The method Yolko and Caynz use doesn't involve exploiting a glitch. It involved disguising their teleporting in the explosions of certain items when they broke. * It is never pointed out that Yolko didn't need to ask Kirito and Asuna for help. * Schmitt did have a hand in Griselda's death, he unlocked the door to the room she was staying in, which allowed Laughing Coffin to kill her. This is skipped in the abridged version. * In the original Grimlock is stated to have hired Laughing Coffin for both the murder of his wife and the attempted murder of his former guild mates, here it's only vaguely implied that Grimlock hired them to kill Kains, Yolko and Schmitt. * Grimlock's motive is slightly altered. * Kirito doesn't point out how stupid Grimlock's motives are. ** Asuna more or less gives the speech that Kirito gives rather than pointing out that Grimlock's hat makes him look like a hipster. ** Grimlock doesn't crumble when Asuna and Kirito mocks his hat. He crumbles when Asuna makes him realize how horrible he was. * Caynz, Yolko and Schmitt don't kill Grimlock for killing Griselda. * Asuna and Kirito don't runaway screaming from Griselda's ghost. ** Nor does Kirito lose his sword by throwing it at her. Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z